Potions Partners
by papershadows
Summary: Hermione and Draco are paired together in potions, from that lesson Hermione is left wishing she and Draco could be more than simply potions partners. Rated M to be on the safe side for chapter 5! This is my first attempt at fanfic, pleas go easy! :-
1. Potions Class

**Chapter 1 - Potions Class**

Hermione was full of loathing towards Draco, so when she was forced to pair up with him in potions class with the threat of losing 40 house points looming over her head, she was far from pleased.

Slowly, he sidled up to her, his blonde hair swaying with each footstep he took. "Hello, Granger" he drawled in a sickeningly sweet voice, "You're looking fantastically plain as always". Hermione sniffed in discontent at the last comment "I see that you're just as obnoxious as always, Malfoy" she retorted, not one to be outdone.

Draco smirked as he took out his almost untouched potions book (This was most likely because he always relied on Zambini to concoct their potions Hermione mused to herself), "Shall we begin, or are you waiting for the Chamber of Secrets to open again?" He poked her lightly "Enemies of the heir, beware!" he hissed. Losing her train of thought, Hermione raised her eyebrow and suppressed a grin, "Yes I suppose we best start soon before you use all your brain power on witty remarks" Draco too, suppressed a grin. "I aim to please Granger" was all he said before sauntering off to the supplies cupboard.

Hermione found herself watching the young Slytherin as he helped himself to the best ingredients to the protests of three Hufflepuff girls. This irked her: only last week had she been pushed out the way by Draco; losing her balance she had fallen onto the hard stone floor and had a purple bruise to show for it.

"MALFOY!" She shouted. Everyone turned to face her. "You put those ingredients back or at least give them to Hannah and her friends" she narrowed her eyes. "Yes Ma'am!" he rolled his eyes, did a mock salute, shoved the ingredients into Hannah's hands and continued his hunt for the next best ingredients.

She felt good; her Gryffindor courage had finally made an appearance.

Malfoy sauntered back over to their work station and threw the ingredients onto the desk. Hermione glared at him as best she could although it was hard to do so when someone so devastatingly handsome stood in front of her.

"So, Malf... I mean, Draco. Would you like me to take control of our potion to ensure it goes right or do you care to surprise me and actually create a better potion than I?" Draco looked up and let out a soft sigh "Ah, Miss Granger, you may like to take control, but I however do not enjoying being submissive…" Hermione could have sworn she saw a glint in Draco's eye and felt her cheeks flush. "Honestly Draco, think with your head for 10 minutes, please!" She replied huffily, although even she could not deny his comment had made her cheeks redden slightly.

The time passed and Hermione was proved wrong; the Slytherin had clearly been holding back in potions class for he chopped up slugs tails and flicked his wand expertly as if he himself were the potions master. Odd, Hermione thought to herself, how Draco looked up every now and again for Hermione's approval on his previous actions.

"So Granger" Draco smiled "Will I receive praise for what can only be described as the best potion for boils you have ever laid your pretty little eyes on?" Hermione once again felt her cheeks redden "Well, er, I" she couldn't quite get her words out as Draco's green eyes bore into her own dull brown.

"It's OK Granger, I often leave people speechless. I'll take your loss of words as a thumbs up" he smiled again, something Hermione thought he should do more often for he really did have a handsome smile.

Before either Draco or Hermione knew it, the lesson was over and it was time to head to the great hall for lunch. Before Hermione could jet off out the door to catch up with Harry and Ron, Draco had lightly grabbed her arm and spun her around, his eyes once again, boring into hers. "Draco, it's time for lunch." Hermione stated. "I know that Granger" Draco sighed, exasperated, "I Just…" he trailed off. "What is it Draco? Because I really am hungry and Ron and Harry have already…." her words were cut off as Draco lightly kissed her lips causing her to squeak slightly. He then proceeded to walk out of the door without another word which left Hermione in a fluster. She touched her lips gently in disbelief. She hated Draco… didn't she?


	2. A Brief Encounter

**Chapter 2 - A Brief Encounter **

"So what did that ferret Malfoy have to say during potions class?" Ron pouted "You looked like you were both having such a wonderful time" he folded his arms. Hermione felt the injustice of Ron's words, for it really had not been her fault that she had ended up partners with Malfoy. "Ronald, before you begin to make accusations I'll have you know Malfoy was his obnoxious self the whole time, the only reason I may have looked like I was having such a wonderful time was in fact because his potion was outstanding! Better than yours anyway Mr Weasley!" She scoffed, although she couldn't quite meet Ron's eyes.

"Hey you guys, come on! It's the weekend now so don't argue!" Harry interjected feeling the tension between his two best friends.

Once again Hermione blushed, this time it was because she had been just as unfair as Ron had been and felt utterly ashamed of herself. She looked up just at the wrong moment though of course, as Draco grazed passed her line of vision and her stomach did summersaults as he winked slyly at her.

"Sorry boys but I, I really am not all that hungry anymore and I think I'm coming down with something! I'm going to go and have a lie down!" she gabbled, quickly collecting her books from the table and rushing out of the hall and into the courtyard. She breathed in the fresh air, hoping it would clear her head of the day's previous events.

She suddenly felt a cool shoulder on her hand and spun round almost losing her balance before the strong arms of Draco Malfoy caught her and held her upright. "Oh Granger, not only are you speechless in my presence, now I find you falling at my feet" he drawled. Hermione steadied herself and stepped out of Draco's grip, suddenly all of her Gryffindor courage from earlier seemed to have deserted her… "That… that is most definitely not the case" she scowled in his direction which only spurred him on further "Listen to me Granger, you don't have to pretend out here, it's just the two of us!" he smirked, which did not help Hermione one bit as she felt those butterflies return.

She sighed, straightened her robes and said steadily to Draco "No, you listen to me, Malfoy." She took a deep breath "You do not have the right to embarrass me, make a mockery of me and downright bully me for the last 6 years, just to turn up in one potions class as my partner and end the lesson with a kiss! That is just not right!" The last part of her sentence came out as a high pitched screech she was sure only Hagrid's pet dog Fang could hear.

Draco ran a hand through his blonde dishevelled hair, seemingly embarrassed; all of his cool façade had disappeared now.

"You're right" he said simply "Looks like I don't need to waste any more of my time on you, Granger." His brows furrowed and Hermione's heart skipped a beat at the dejected look on his face she had obviously caused. Before she could think of anything coherent to say he had walked off, still running a hand through his hair, shaking his head at the events that had just unfolded.


	3. Apologies

**Chapter 3 - Apologies **

Draco did not speak to Hermione for the next 3 weeks, nor did he once look at her, something she had come to miss. She sighed as she leant back in her Gryffindor armchair after giving up with her potions homework. "Why did I say all those things?" she questioned herself. She could not help but think how strange the events had been though, for surely, she was not in the wrong, all those points she had made were very true, yet Draco had looked so broken after her outburst.

She stood up and paced the floor; never in her wildest dreams, or nightmares, did she ever think she would be pining for a tall, blonde haired, green eyed Slytherin. She sighed again and set about writing an apology letter:

Draco,

I'm sorry. What I said was true, but what went unsaid was equally so.

Forgive me.

Hermione

Without a second thought she tied the letter to Harry's owl Hedwig and ordered her to deliver it as soon as possible. Sitting in front of the fire in the cosy armchair no longer felt strenuous. Happy with what she had achieved she fell asleep in a blissful dream in which she replayed the moment she had felt those strong smooth lips against hers…

She startled suddenly, Hedwig was back and thank Merlin, she had what could only be a reply from Draco. She hurried to take the letter out of her beak and could not unroll it fast enough; she spread it out on the table and read:

About time Granger, I knew you'd come to your senses… My sincerest apologies to you too my fuzzy haired friend, let us start a fresh.

I am Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet you.

Meet me in the second floor girls' bathroom at 1:00 am, I dare you.

Draco.

She flushed with excitement and nerves; it was 12:45 which gave her just enough time to meet Draco at the bathroom. She jumped up from her armchair, brushed her hair, grabbed Harry's cloak of invisibility and left the room without another thought about anything other than what the rest of her night may hold.


	4. One O'clock

**Chapter 4 - One O'clock **

When she arrived in the bathroom she quickly took off the invisibility cloak and put it under the sink, suddenly aware of how silly she must look in her Care Bear pyjamas. She whispered to Myrtle but received no reply, perfect luck! She heard the clock strike one and wondered if Draco had fallen asleep or decided against their meeting when he emerged from one of the cubicles, a huge smile on his face.

Hermione's heart did back flips as she saw him, hair as dishevelled as always, eyes just as piercing and his smile just as warm and inviting.

"H… H… Hello" she managed to spit out as he crossed the room towards her. "Hi Granger" he practically swooned at her. At that moment in time, Hermione had not wanted to be with anyone more than Draco, did not want to be looking into anyone's eyes but his.

He poked her in her side playfully, which sent a shiver down Hermione's spine.

He beamed at her. "I'm so glad you came Hermione, I know I've been a nightmare these past 6 years but honestly, with friends like Potter and Weasley I was hardly going to gush my appreciation for you and then you turned out to be a Gryffindor and Muggle-born and instinct just took over and -" Hermione cut him off as she placed her lips over his gently at first, lifting her arms around his neck whilst his arms when round her waist. He was taller than she was so it was good to be steadied by those strong arms as she leant upwards. Perfection, she thought as they pulled away from each other, if only for air. He smiled at her again. She had never seen him smile as much as he had since that eventful potions lesson. "Hey," she said smiling "I don't care okay Draco, fresh start… remember?" he nodded and sat down on the cool marble floor. She raised an eyebrow as she mocked his own words "Oh Malfoy, not only are you speechless in my presence, now I find you falling at my feet!" she giggled as he ran his hand through his hair and looked embarrassed "Arrogant aren't I?" he mused. "Yes you are" Hermione laughed as she sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

He smelt beautiful. She knew if they had been brewing amortentia that day, this is what hers would have smelt like.

Draco snaked an arm around her back, pulling her closer to him and she let out a contented sigh.

"Who'd have thought it" he contemplated "Granger and Malfoy sitting cuddled up in the bathroom together!" They both laughed at what their peers would have to say if they could see the two of them.

"Yes, who'd have thought" Hermione repeated, as she leant up to kiss him again.


	5. The Tale of Two Lovers

**Chapter 5 - The Tale of Two Lovers **

Draco pulled away from the kiss first and looked deep into Hermione's eyes. She looked at him and realised never before had anyone looked at her so lovingly, like she was the most fragile thing ever to be created. He traced down the side of Hermione's left arm as she leant against him, even the simplest of touches left Hermione's head spinning.

The short circular motions up and down her arm made her feel hot under his cool touch, she concentrated on the leaking tap opposite her to stop herself from ripping Draco's clothes off his slim body.

Slowly, Draco's hand shifted Hermione's Pyjama top upward to rest his hand on her stomach, causing Hermione to take a sharp breathe. He smirked at her and once again for what must be the hundredth time that evening she blushed. "You're so cute" Draco chuckled - with each rumble of his laugh his hand brushed against her stomach causing Hermione to take deep breaths in order to keep herself conscious.

She sat up swiftly, Draco's hand finding its way out from her top and she whispered into his ear "If you don't stop teasing me Draco I'm going straight back to bed!" His eyes glistened and Hermione couldn't quite believe what had just left her mouth.

He looked at Hermione in disbelief and kissed her passionately whilst slowly hoisting her pyjama top off and over her head.

He pulled away to survey Hermione's ample sized chest, her nipples already hardened. He whistled slowly and smirked that infamous smirk. Gently, Draco placed his hands over Hermione's breasts while she gasped under his touch. She almost felt silly sitting there topless in the leaky girls' bathroom whilst Draco still sat handsomely in his uniform until that train of thought was abruptly stopped as Draco's nimble tongue found its way onto her left breast, forcing a deep moan from within Hermione. He alternated from nipple to nipple, each time making sure the other breast had a constant supply of attention from his hand. Hermione was squirming so violently under his touch he had to hold her down with one hand. "Draaaaco" his name escaped her lips and it was all he needed. He slid down her pyjama bottoms which left her totally naked sitting by the sink. He lifted her up by her rounded ass and guided her as best he could with Hermione covering his face with kisses over to one toilet cubicle. He forcefully threw them both inside and locked the door for good measure.

There she was, sitting naked on the toilet, whimpering at the loss of contact from Draco's tongue. He had never seen such a beautiful sight. Every inch of her was perfect "Draaaaaco" Hermione moaned again. He sat himself in front of her, his blonde hair was all Hermione could see. He began kissing the inside of her thighs, those beautiful smooth thighs. Draco let out a soft moan against her thigh causing vibrations to shoot up her body. Hermione found herself clinging onto the side of the cubicle for support. Suddenly, before Hermione had time to think Draco had stuck a finger inside of her causing another moan of his name to part from her lips. Draco started pumping slowly at first, relishing in the wriggling Gryffindor. Slowly, he pumped harder, sweat was building up on Hermione's forehead. She had never experienced anything like this. A couple of toothy kisses with Ron was nothing like this experience with Draco.

She knew he was experienced. Everyone with even half a brain cell in Hogwarts knew the stories of Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. She couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed at her lack of experience in his dominating presence.

Suddenly without warning another two fingers were thrust inside of her, she was sure the walls were going to fall down, crumble on top of her, for she could not control the noises finding their way from her mouth.

She could feel Draco shifting positions below her, slowing his pace. She pleaded with him to go faster, to give her the release she desperately needed. "No, no no!" Draco smiled at her, "Definitely not just yet!" and without another word Draco had was standing completely naked in front of Hermione, only causing the knot in her lower stomach to tighten. He was breathtakingly beautiful, even more so beneath those clothes.

"Draco. You're beautiful" she sighed and then leaned her head against the back wall of the cubicle. "If you don't hurry up and finish off I'll have to do it myself" she pouted. "I like that idea" Draco nodded. "Go ahead!" Hermione couldn't believe his words and simply stared at him. He nodded at her with that same glint in his eyes from their shared potions lesson. She sighed. "Never let a man do a women's job!" she said and began to press her hands against her opening in the same way Draco did.

Draco sat and watched in awe as the pretty little witch in front of him, fingered herself. He had never seen anything so hot in his life. The erection below his waist clearly showed this and the moans escaping his mouth agreed with his member.

Soon Hermione was seeing stars, she was about to come and she wanted it so bad but then Draco stopped her. Pushed her hands away. She whimper again, something Draco found was oozed with sexiness. He lent up against her ear and whispered "I want you to come with me inside of you Granger." The combination of his whispered words and his bare skin against hers caused Hermione to moan in pleasure. "Okay Draco, but please, let's do it now!" She pouted and looked deep into his eyes. They were filled with lust.

She whimpered again and Draco could not deny either of them the pleasure and release they both wanted.

He picked her up and sat himself down on the lid of the toilet, lining her entrance up with his erection. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, aware of the pain that would shortly follow. Feeling herself being lowered gently onto his hard tip, she felt herself stretching, making room for him inside of her. Once she was sitting neatly on Draco's erection, he allowed her time to adjust to it, kissing away her tears. Each kiss made Hermione wetter that she already was and wished the pain would leave her so she could fuck Draco hard. Slowly the pain subsided and he held her hips and started a gentle rhythm, low moans escaping both of their lips. "Yes.. Yes…" Draco crooned as he ran his hands up and down her body, sucking on her nipples as he went, biting at her neck, licking away the blood. She tasted beautiful.

Hermione could not believe the ecstasy she was feeling with the Slytherin, she pushed her head back, speeding up the pace as she did so. She was close, and so was he.

"Dracooooo"

"Hermione"

"DRACOO!"

"HERMIONE!"

They panted in unison, coming together running their hands all over each other. Hermione collapsed against Draco's chest, trying to catch her breath.

He ran his smooth fingers along her freckled back. This was all he had ever wanted.

Hermione kissed Draco deeply. "That was…Perfect" she concluded.

Draco laughed, "Don't kid yourself Granger, the loos are not the most romantic spot in Hogwarts!" She sighed and leant against him again before whispering into his ear "Well then, you can show me a more romantic spot tomorrow then, can't you Malfoy?" He chuckled and knew that's exactly what he would do.


End file.
